I hate your smile
by ChicaPrinceton
Summary: Esa sonrisa pintada de amarillo parece recordarle que ahora esta solo y ella sera su única compañía. Post-Reinchenbach.


**NOTA:** _Fic inspirado en una imagen, la cual esta en mi información/perfil de esta página._

* * *

**I Hate Your Smile**

Entrelazo sus dedos sobre su pecho mientras estaba recostado en la cama, eran las 0600 horas y tenía que prepararse para hacer el primer turno en el hospital. Habían pasado 14 horas desde que vio el cuerpo de su mejor amigo aterrizar sobre un pavimento.  
Abrió los ojos y se sentó, se puso de pie para caminar hacía el baño y empezar su rutina. Se desnudo y entro a la regadera, dejando que el agua fría golpeara con fuera su cuerpo y este no pudiera concentrarse en otra actividad como llorar.  
Se vistió como normalmente lo haría pero en tonos mas oscuros y bajo las escaleras para prepararse un desayuno, aunque se sorprendió al ver uno preparado y una bolsa con un lonche. Mrs. Hudson, pensó. Se dispuso a comer en el comedor, sin mover las cosas de la mesa.  
Cerró los ojos fuertemente al recordar que usualmente a esa hora su ex compañero estaría en la sala reclamándole el porque no le preparaba un té. John le gritaría que lo hiciera el mismo mientras se ponía a hervir el agua.  
Empujo el plato hacia el frente y se puso de pie, camino a la puerta, tomo su chaqueta y llaves para ir a trabajar.  
Al salir espero unos minutos a que un taxi pasara pero al parecer el no tenia ciertos poderes mágicos. Así que camino hasta la parada del bus.

* * *

Al llegar al trabajo se puso su bata blanca y dejo su celular en el locker al ver que tenia un mensaje de Lestrade.  
Soltó un suspiro largo al ver que al parecer todo Londres decidió enfermarse e ir a consulta, entro a su cuarto correspondiente e indico por el interfono a la secretaria que hiciera pasar a los pacientes.  
"Tiene jaqueca desde que despertó y a vomitado tres veces..." explicaba una mujer con cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros, ojos negros.  
John miro a el paciente, de trece años, cabello negro y ojos marrones que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa azul celeste.  
"Este chico tiene una gran resaca. Le recomiendo una aspirina y que a la próxima que su hermana le pida que lo cuide, lo haga realmente" se acercó a su escritorio y escribio la receta.  
"Pero ¿como se le ocurre decir eso?" gritó la mujer.  
"La ropa que trae es de usted, un chico nunca usaría eso. Los ojos de el están desubicados y no se avergonzó cuando usted hablo en lugar de él, sin decir que usted debió de haberlo tenido a los nueve años. Lo que significa que es su sobrino, el cual tuvo que cuidar por que su hermana debía trabajar, aunque no es la primera vez que lo hace porque el chico no esta tan mareado como para que haya sido su primera borrachera pero si la mas grande ya que usted estaba ocupada con su novia"  
La chica dejo de aparentar la madurez que obviamente no tenía y tomo la receta, ayudo a su sobrino a ponerse de pie y murmuro un "Gracias".  
John rodó los ojos y pidió que pasara el siguiente paciente.  
"Creemos que tiene una infección estomacal" dijo un hombre, sobre su esposa.  
Ambos castaños, ella lucia un bronceado fuerte y el un poco mas tenue aunque ambos ya estaban desapareciendo.  
"Esto sonara extraño, pero ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que tuvieron sexo?" preguntó el rubio.  
El hombre rió nervioso "No, nosotros nunca hemos tenido sexo, somos asexuales y si, estamos juntos pero...-"  
"Solo besos" dijo la mujer.  
John frunció ceño "¿Puedo hablar con su esposa a solas?" pidió amablemente al hombre.  
"No creo que haga falta" miro a su esposa, quién negó "Prosiga"  
John suspiro "Usted esta embarazada de un mes, tal vez fue en vuestro viaje a la playa mientras el hacía negocios. Lo cual nos prueba que lo de su asexualidad era solo para poder atraparlo ya que es un hombre que tendrá en poco tiempo una gran fortuna"  
La pareja comenzó a pelear y John amablemente les pidió que salieran.  
Así paciente tras paciente se fue vaciando la sala de espera, no fue hasta que vio a una mujer y la diagnostico con cáncer en la lengua que se dio cuenta.  
Estaba observando y analizando, mas de lo común, mas acertado, mas Sherlock.  
Inhalo y exhalo pesadamente a la espera del próximo paciente.  
Un hombre y su hijo de unos ocho años entraron.  
"¿Cual es el problema?"  
"Mi hijo es un poco distraído" comenzó a explicar el hombre.  
John miro al niño y sonrió "Soy John" dijo amablemente, él niño le miro y asintió "¿No me dirás tu nombre?" el niño negó "¿Porque?" el niño le desvió la mirada y miro hacía donde tenía su titulo del ejercito (que odiaba ponerlo ahí, pero lo obligaban) "¿Porque estuve en la guerra?" preguntó.  
"No, es porque es médico, le digo que es distraído. Mi esposa y yo hemos estado que tal vez tiene alguna especie de retraso..."  
Él pequeño rodó los ojos provocando que riera.  
El hombre se tenso "Oiga, no estoy aquí para que se burle de mi hijo" reclamo.  
John miro al hombre, trabajador de una fabrica al juzgar por sus ojeras y los zapatos, con un bebe de unos meses y dos perros.  
"Señor, su hijo no tiene algún retraso, es mas, me atrevo a decir que tiene el IQ mas grande que usted y su esposa juntos" dijo sin pensarlo.  
El hombre fruncio ceño y miro a su hijo.  
"Si, es distraído pero es porque no tiene tiempo para escuchar como usted se queja de que de nuevo no le pagaron las horas extras o escuchar los gritos de su esposa sobre como puede mantener bien comidos a sus mascotas pero a su bebé no le puede comprar ni un frasco de formula"  
Él pequeño rió un poco, ganándose una cachetada de su padre.  
John cerró su puño y lo estampo contra la cara del hombre, quién a pesar de arrebasarlo en la altura cayo al piso "No vuelva a tocarlo" amenazó, miro al chico y quiso acercarse a el lo que provoco que el mismo diera unos pasos hacia atrás "No, no te haré nada"  
Eventualmente, el hombre tomó a su hijo no sin antes gritar que lo denunciaría, que lo acusaría con sus jefes y demás cosas.

* * *

Asi que por la tarde se encontraba de vuelta en Baker Street con una cita para que volviera a ver a su psicóloga.  
Mrs. Hudson había salido y él agradeció estar solo, se sentó en su sofá y tomo su laptop solo para toparse con comentarios de odio, penas y hasta burla sobre la muerte de su amigo. Sin pensarlo aventó el aparato y lloró.  
Lloró porque no lo había hecho, lloró porque lo necesitada y lloró porque no sabía como continuar. El pretender que era un día común no era posible mucho menos pretender que nunca había conocido al detective. Sherlock estaba dentro de él, estaba impregnado.  
Obtuvo una posición rígida e impidió que mas lagrimas escurrieran, asintió al pensar que había terminado pero sus ojos viajaron hacia su derecha y miro la pared.  
En ella esta cara sonriente color amarilla que Sherlock había dibujado en su segundo caso juntos.  
Se puso de pie y busco entre las cosas el arma que el moreno trataba con un juguete, la encontró debajo de algunas partituras viejas, verifico el cartucho y quito el seguro.  
Se puso frente a la pared, aventando de una patada la mesa comenzó a dispararle a esa estúpida cara sonriente que se burlaba de él.  
Dos disparos y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.  
Se sentó con dificultad en el sofá que siempre se veía adornado por la figura del detective en su mero trance de aburrimiento.  
No supo cuanto tiempo lloro, cuantas veces maldijo a su amigo muerto ni cuantas veces repetía la acción de dispararle a la pared. Odiaba esa pared que pese a estar casi perdida, seguida estando con esa mancha amarilla.  
Era como si quisiera recordarle que no se iría, que se quedaría en ese lugar para hacerle compañía.  
Sin saberlo se acostó en el sofá, como normalmente Sherlock se posicionaba después de hacer algún berrinche.  
Estaba apunto de dormirse cuando la casera entro y casi grita del susto, Mrs. Hudson miro la pared. Ya no tenía salvación su pobre pared.  
"Esta bien, querido" dijo sin poder culpar al rubio por sus acciones.

* * *

**Notas/Comentarios de la Autora:** Meh, final chafa. Igual gracias por leer esto y es/fue para una amiga de fb que compartió la imagen y lo que sea.

Escuchen, no se si a algunos les guste StarLock (Star Trek + Sherlock) o SuperWhoLock (Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock) pero ando escribiendo un fic de cada uno (unos cuatro capítulos largos por cada uno) pero no se si subirlo o no... *duda*


End file.
